Kokoro
by Ibabski
Summary: Ren sakakibara, remaja yang terkena penyakit bakteri berbahaya dan membuatnya harus menetap di sebuah laboraturium seumur hidup, kemudian ia menciptakan sebuah robot untuk menemaninya, tetapi robot tersebut masih memiliki kekurangan. / ide dari lagu Kokoro - Kagamine rin [Disclaimer]


**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (c) Yusei matsui**

 **Vocaloid (c) Crypton Future Media**

 **Kokoro (c) Kagamine Rin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing:** Ren Sakakibara X Aomi Sakana (OC)

 **Genre:** Romance, Angst

 **Rated:** T

 **Warning:** AU, OOC, OC **(don't like, don't read it ^^)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku memiliki ruang laboraturium yang cukup luas untuk ruangan sehari-hari, Bukan berarti aku ingin tinggal di ruangan ini selamanya. Aku terlahir dengan penyakit bakteri yang sangat berbahaya, itu alasan kenapa aku hanya bisa diruang laboraturium ini. Ya, aku hanya sendirian berada di ruang yang antibakteri dan jauh dari orang-orang banyak, aku tau suatu saat aku akan mati juga, tapi merasakan kesendirian itu menyakitkan, tidak bisa berbicara dengan orang lain, hanya mendengarkan sebuah radio dan bermain dengan beberapa mainan. Saat aku kecil, aku memiliki kecerdasan melibihi anak-anak pada umumnya, entahlah aku harus bersyukur atau sedih, karena kelebihanku tidak dapat menyembuhkan diriku sendiri.

Usiaku sekarang sudah menginjak empat belas tahun, aku menemukan ide untuk membuat sebuah robot yang dapat menemaniku.

Sebuah keajaiban… robot tersebut hidup, ia seperti manusia, surai mint panjang serta mata biru cerah.

"Aku Ren, dan namamu adalah Aomi…" aku tersenyum tipis dan menyentuh pipi dari ciptaanku itu, air mata sudah tak bisa terbendung lagi yang kini perlahan mengalir.

"Ren…" sebuah tangan menyentuh pipiku, terasa dingin namun hangat, terdengar aneh, tapi itu yang aku rasakan. "Matamu mengalirkan Air" Aomi menatapku datar, ah.. aku merasa Aomi masih ada yang kurang tapi apa?

.

.

Setahun berlalu, aku menemukan kekurangan Aomi, kekurangan yang tidak bisa di sempurnakan oleh manusia sepertiku… yaitu Hati. Berbagai macam cara aku mencoba membuat Hati, namun hal itu mustahil.. aku merasa depresi, kesal, aku tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi..

"Ren, kau kenapa?" pertanyaan yang di lontarkan setiap kali aku duduk dan merasa murung.

"Aomi…" Aku tersenyum kearahnya, aku mengeluarkan senyum itu benar-benar terasa pahit. "Aku tak apa-apa…" aku membelai surai mintnya yang panjang itu.

"kau… tampak tidak senang."

'Tidak senang?' ah.. mungkin maksud nya sedih… Aomi bukanlah robot yang sepenuhya sudah sempurna tetapi ia dapat membaca wajahku dengan baik, namun kenapa aku masih merasa kurang? Hati… itu dia!

Aku kembali tersenyum kearahnya "Aomi, aku ingin kau memasuki tabung itu, kau mau?" aku menunjuk sebuah tabung berisi cairan yang memang hanya Aomi bisa masuk kedalam cairan tersebut tanpa hancur.

"baiklah…" ucap Aomi dengan datar, aku membelai rambutnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Aomi berjalan ke tabung tersebut dan masuk kedalamnya. Kini ia dengan posisi memeluk lutut menutup matanya.

"Aomi… terima kasih sudah menemaniku selama satu tahun ini, tapi…" perlahan aku membuka pakaian lab dan menaiki tabung tersebut. "Maaf… kau harus hidup tanpa aku, karena cepat atau lambat, aku pun akan mati, tetaplah hidup… dengan hatiku ini" aku melompat masuk ke dalam tabung berisi cairan tersebut dan perlahan diriku menghilang bersama cairan tersebut.

Waktu-waktu kuhabiskan bersama Ren… bermain, belajar, bahkan ia tidak meninggalkanku saat aku tertidur. Namun Ren terkadang sibuk dengan sesuatu bernama 'hati' apapun itu… aku tidak mengerti.

Aku ingat saap pertama kali Ren menciptakanku, ia memberi ku nama Aomi, namun saat itu aku melihat air yang mengalir dari matanya tetapi aku melihat senyum yang tulus dari Ren.. aku benar-benar tidak mengerti…

.

.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, ah… aku berada di dalam tabung, itu permintaan Ren bukan?

Aku berenang kearah atas dan memanjat tabung untuk keluar, tapi setelah keluar, aku melihat lab yang berdebu, seingatku Ren selalu membersihkan ruangannya dan ruangan ini sangat berdebu sampai aku menyadari jas putih berada tak jauh dari tabung.

"Ren…" Sesaat aku mengingat sebuah masa lalu, itu Ren, Ia sendirian, kesepian, di… ruang yang sama dimana aku tercipta, lalu aku melihat… Ren melompat kedalam tabung, tubuhnya menghilang bersama cairan tersebut.

"h-heh… kenapa tubuhku gemetar? Dan… kenapa Aku mengeluarkan Air dari mataku sama seperti Ren?" aku memegang jas milik Ren erat "kenapa dadaku sesak.. sakit… apa ini yang mereka sebut hati? Ya… pasti itu… Ren… apa ini yang namanya hati?" air mata ku mengalir tanpa henti, aku tersenyum tipis. ini seperti yang pernah Ren lakukan kan? Ternyata ini menyakitkan… kesendirian itu menyakitkan… sekarang aku tau kenapa aku diciptakan… untuk menemanimu…

" Sekarang aku menyadari alasan aku lahir

tinggal sendirian pasti sangat menyakitkan

Ya, pada saat itu, pada waktu itu

Semua kenangan yang berada di hati meluap

Sekarang aku bisa mendedikasikan kata-kata yang sesungguhnya

Aku mendedikasikannya untukmu

terima kasih...

Karena telah membawaku ke dunia ini

terima kasih...

Untuk hari-hari yang kau lewatkan denganku

terima kasih...

Untuk semua yang kau berikan kepadaku

terima kasih...

Aku akan bernyanyi selamanya"


End file.
